legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Glyph guards
Enemies article |image=BO2-Promotional-Site-Humans-GlyphGuard.png |caption=Glyph guards in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} Glyph Guards 'were an Human Enemy class encountered by Kain in ''Blood Omen 2, they were the first type of Sarafan unit that appeared in Blood Omen 2 ''(and second fought, after Sarafan guards); they were first seen in ''Chapter 1: the Slums, '''Umah: "Kain – this way."(~Umah runs forward past an inactive Ward Gate that spans the bridge entrance. She runs near a guard who has his back to her. The guard's armor suddenly glows. This is a Glyph Guard. He swings around and shouts~)//'Glyph Guard:' "Vampire! Here! Close the gate!" (~The Ward Gate comes to life. Kain runs against it and is thrown backwards. The Guard goes after Umah. Umah leaps out of his way, calling to Kain.~) Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. but could not be met in combat until Chapter 3: the Lower City. Glyph Guards were an upgrade of the regular Sarafan guards that appeared throughout Meridian in Blood Omen 2. Glyph Guards were more heavily armored and wore magic armor which glowed in the presence of Vampires making them nearly impossible to sneak up upon or Stealth Kill them. (~Kain passes a glyph guard like the one that detected Umah at the bridge. His armor glows at Kain’s approach.~)Glyph Guard: "What creature sulks there in the darkness? Step forth and die!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "'''Glyph Guards/Knights:'More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. It is almost impossible to kill these enemies in Stealth Mode."'' Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg11 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Glyph Guard: "More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. Kain can never kill them in Stealth Mode"Glyph Guards on the Official Blood Omen 2 Site Glyph Guards behaved similarly to the Sarafan Guards except they would often search out a vampire that moved close enough to make their armour glow. Glyph Guards were generally armed with Long Swords, though beginning in Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter, they increasingly wielded Double-bladed swords. In later levels, the Glyph Guards were replaced by the more powerful Glyph knights, who wore similar magical armor . Notes *Presumably the armor of the Glyph Guards glowed in the presence of Vampires due to glyph magic. Glyph Magic at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). *Given the appearances of Glyph Guards within the game, it is possible that the Glyph Guards were employed to guard Glyph Magic items . *''Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide refers to these enemies as "Sarafan guards" with "vampire detecting armor", "A cut-scene shows a Sarafan Guard being alerted to your presence, thanks to his vampire detecting armor."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 29 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 whilst the in-game debug information labels the sarafan glyph guards as "Sggrd" (similar to the "sgrd" tag seen in Sarafan Guards) . BO2-Enemy-GlyphGuard.jpg|Glyph Guard concept art BO2-Enemy-GlyphGuard-Off.png|A Glyph Guard in game BO2-Enemy-GlyphGuard-On.png|A Glyph Guard with activated armor See also * Glyph Magic at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies